


Laundry Day

by pogopop



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pogopop/pseuds/pogopop
Summary: Matt’s suit is dirty. It’s hanging over the edge of his bathtub, a brooding presence that makes itself felt throughout the apartment.





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> Writing sprint which I haven't reworked.
> 
> I started a [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runpogorun) so come and follow me!

Matt’s suit is dirty. It’s hanging over the edge of his bathtub, a brooding presence that makes itself felt throughout the apartment. It smells of blood, from at least 5 different sources. There’s some GSR down one arm from that guy who let off a shot right as Matt grabbed his wrist and deflected it upwards. There’s a soupy mix of alley grime, and Matt doesn’t even want to dissect out those smells. And of course the inside carries the high aroma of his own old sweat, stale puffs of air working their way out as he jumps and kicks. 

Whatever the sources of the stink, it badly needs laundering. Matt hates doing laundry, and washing the suit is its own special type of hell. Part of the problem is that Matt doesn’t really know what it looks like and how obvious the stains are, so he’s guessing as he rubs away, hoping he’s working the colour out. For the most, part, he just hopes that the fabric is dark enough to hide the worst discolouration. The scents seem to work their way deep in between the artificial fibres, taunting him with their immovability. Melvin’s work is admirable. Matt is well protected, encased from head to toe, but neither of them had put thought to cleanliness. The size and shape of the damn thing makes it heavy and unwieldy when saturated and he always splashes water everywhere and then he has to hang it up to dry in the shower and it’s a nuisance. Why can’t he just have stabproof skin?

Matt heaves himself off the couch, carefully rising to his feet. He limps to the bathroom with ill humour, girding himself for the monumental task ahead. He needs a butler. Bloody Batman.


End file.
